Enslavement of the Tachibanas
by shakuganexa
Summary: A fanfic set after the events of the original Tachibana-san's Circumstances With a Man manga by MTSP/Jin. This has NTR and violence, do not read this if you're not comfortable with violence.
1. Yuika Prologue

**The events of this fan fiction happened about two weeks after Yaribeya 's written in first person narrative because I find it easier. All can promise is that this will be more interactive and intense than the official novel or any other fan fiction. REMINDER: THIS IS A FANFIC.**

"Fuck summer…"

It reminds me of that vacation from two weeks ago… That nightmare I had to endure, no all of us, me, my mother and my little sister.

What happened? It's simple. We got raped. That's all there is to it. What disgust me is that we could have prevent it if we only exert self-control.

We got drunk from our dinner, forced by my mother and sister to join them to a massage session and even thought the masseurs were guys, the same guys that have been trying to flirt with us in front of Yuu, we still got seduced into being massaged by them.

The worst part is that the stupid massage wasn't even a proper massage, the guy was simply touching and putting pressure on the sensitive parts of my body. I hate it… I hate remembering that sensation…

It felt good… So good that I was drained of all my energy from my body. After that, the guy was slowly stripping my clothes and his massage become molestation. He touch and massage my breasts and nipples, my thighs and my genitals. I wasn't able to resist him and he invaded the places that was only meant to be for Yuu. All I could think about is my body getting hotter and hotter, as well as more sensitive. I never felt like this before.

I can't speak for my mother and sister but I'm sure they felt the same way as I did. What's worse is that it could have stop there, if I actually fought them, maybe none of those horrible things would have happen.

Remembering what happened, it's so unbelievable that we were tricked into sucking their cocks simply by the guy's blaming us that it was our fault that they got a hard on. We have the chance to reject them but for some reason, we were tempted into servicing them. I hate remembering it. We suck their dicks as if it was the dick of the one we love and even gave them breasts jobs. At this point, they never even threatened as yet and we were following them like pets.

From there on, it continue to escalate. The guys become in control of the situation and started playing with our bodies. They treat us without care, bullying our bodies. For me, I saddled the guy's dick and massage it as he touch my body. It only took a few moments before I started picking his tongue out of my own free will. I don't want to remember it…

His tongue invaded my mouth more and more and we started kissing using out tongues… Something that I haven't even done with Yuu and I cannot forgive myself in doing so. I was doing it willingly. I swallowed his saliva and tasted his mouth. I don't know why I did what I did. I already betrayed Yuu by letting him touch me. I feel so guilty about what I have done.

It only got worse though. They proceeded to threaten us to having sex. What a makes me sick is that I used my sluttiness and craving for sex as an excuse for what was about to come. I didn't even tried to escape or resist, I was actually asking a guy other than Yuu to fuck me and the guy did.

His dick was so huge and so thick. As much as I don't want to admit it, the guys' cocks was at least twice as big and thick as Yuu's. Even now, I still can't forget the feeling of that guy's dick and I have been unable to sleep well because of the trauma my body suffered, it was painful. Night after night, I'm having nightmares about it and cry.

At some point, we were taken to a house were the guys fuck us until we passed out… I don't really remember since I passed out before my mom or Koharu. At that time, the guys swapped us as if they were swinging with a group of prostitutes. I can remember doing a lot of disgusting things, peeing in front of a camera, licking the asshole of the guy who fucked me first and being fucked in front of a camera while being verbally abused. The question of why I did those things still haunts me. I have no idea why I did those degrading things and I'm so ashamed of myself. Maybe it's my punishment for being greedy.

Lately, I have also been avoiding Yuu. I just feel uneasy whenever I'm with him. I feel guilty for lying to him and causing him to blame himself. It wasn't his fault, it was ours. But if we really tell him what happened, then he will definitely get depressed and even suicidal for not being there to save us…

Little did I know that the vacation was just the beginning…


	2. Yuika Chapter 1

Week: 1 (Monday)

It's morning. I got out my bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and have a quick shower. I then put on the clothes I decided to wear for today and went out of my room to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning, Yuika-nee"

"You too, Yuu."

It's him... I still don't feel comfortable when I'm around him...

At the table, the atmosphere between Yuu, Koharu and me was strange. There was simply an eerie silence. I don't really like being this close to Yuu.

Yuu seemed to be fine, he still has his usual shyness and was focusing on eating his food. He was blushing for some reason.

As for Koharu... She's smiling and happily eating her food. She's usually like this but after all that happened, she should be more depressed...But then again, she's always been like this. I'm sure she must be suffering a lot but she's hiding her emotions.

"I guess it's time to go or else we'll miss the bus".

"You're right, see you later Yuu…"

As I open the door and come out the house, I was a little shocked seeing Koharu give Yuu a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Koharu, we'll be late!"

"I know, I know."

"Bye!"

At the bus stop:

The bus already left and the next bus should arrive in 10 minutes. Just like in the dining table, there was only silence between me and Koharu as we wait for the bus...

Ever since our vacation, we become more distant and rarely speak to each other. We always chat about girl stuff whenever we are alone.

"Hey Koharu…Are you OK?

"I'm fine..."

"But you got fucked in your ass-"

Stop treating me like a child. I said I'm fine."

It was a while since Koharu shouted at me like that. Her face was blushing.

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry too, nee-san... I didn't mean to shout at you like that. I just don't want to talk about it."

"It's OK, it's my fault for bringing it up."

I guess even she is traumatized about what happened and I'm ashamed of myself even more. As her older sister, I should have protected her from those guys when ended up putting my selfish sexual needs first before hers. I just wish we can go back to what we used to be soon.

We arrive in our university and we part ways to go to our lectures. This is one place where nothing has changed. It was like before, me listening to boring long lectures and taking down notes.

Lunch time:

I was supposed to eat on a McDonald's nearby but I received a text from her:

"Sorry sis but I don't think I'll be able to come with you since I already finished my classes and I'm going to a friend's house. I think I'll be coming home late but I may join her for a sleepover. Sorry again!"

She's going to a friend's house and sleep there!? Although I'm surprised, it's not like this is the first time doing it. I guess even she has difficultly staying in our house...Maybe it's my fault for bringing "that" up. I should have realize that she's this sensitive.

As I continue to walk to McDonald's, I received a text which send chills down my spine:

"If you don't want me to spread this around your University, I suggest you meet me at this location now".

The text had a image of me covered with cum. It scared me to death. I don't know what to do. But I know what my heart is telling me, I really don't want to meet this guy. I can't believe he will come all the way here to chase after me.

I know he isn't bluffing. The guys not only took images during sex but they took videos of us having sex with them…including me peeing in front of the camera before being fucked... He has a lot of stuff he can use to blackmail me…

How did he even get my number...? I don't recall giving it to him. Is it when we passed out? If he knows my personal details then the other guys probably know Koharu's and mom's too and where we live.

Fuck! What should I do...My hunger simply disappeared and is shaking with anger and fear at the same time. I wanted to run away...I wanted someone to help me... Someone to help me... Yes, that's it! I still have control of the situation and I can go to the police to report him or even the other guys with him.

Just when I started to call for help, another text came:

"I know where you are, you know? But how about you? Do you know where I am? I know where that "little brother" studies and I can always "pay him a visit"? Look what I got in my hand."

When I saw that image, I wanted to faint or scream, in his hands were two spiked knuckle dusters...

All that was in my mind was how he would mercilessly beat Yuu and scar him for him. At the same time, I was even more scared to think about what he is going to do to me if I see him.

He'll definitely demand for sex... He might even rip my asshole apart since he really insisted on doing anal sex back then but mom was there to protect me...

Now I'm all alone... And he's going to violate me on his own turf... He's definitely not going to hold back this time... He's going to treat my body like a toy. I don't even want to think about what he is going to do to me.

I don't know what to do... I wanted to run away but I can't... Maybe I should call mom and…

I received another text:

"This time, it contained a picture of me…

The current me…"

This caused me to frantically look around to check if he is near me but to no avail. I started to walked in the sideways hoping I can blend in the crowd. I'm scared. I wanted someone to rescue me. This guy is serious. He knows where I am. He must be near me... Following my every move. I don't have a choice... I texted mom that I'll be staying over at a friend's place for tonight.

I reluctantly headed out to meet this guy.

The location he wanted me to go was a love hotel in a street filled with love hotels and sex shops. As I arrived, I received another message containing a number. This hotel seems to have no reception and the entrance was lock with a number pad.

Wait, this is my chance. I could trap him here and wait for the police I could…

Or maybe not... I received another message containing the nameplate of Yuu eating in KFC and the message contained the following text:

"As you can see, I'm watching your "boytoy" right now. Be a good girl and wait for me inside the room and I promise won't harm him. Here's the pass code for the room..."

Why is he with Yuu? I though he was following me!? I guess calling the police is no use. I don't want anything to happen to Yuu. No, I have control over the situation. I can easily call the police once I'm inside the room since he won't be able to see me.

I'm going to do that. I entered the number of the police on my phone and enter the passcode on the keypad attached to the door of the hotel.

The hallway of this hotel are dark and the interior is quite dirty. It looks like a cheap hotel. I check on the numbers on the floor plates and the room where I needed to go is on the top floor. There doesn't seem to be anyone around, the place is eerily quiet.

The stairs are dirty and full of dust. It's surprising that this hotel doesn't even have an elevator. It's disgusting. It took me quite a while to reach the top floor. As I get closer and closer, I can feel my heart beating faster and my body shaking more and more.

I'm so scared. I walked towards that room at the very end of the hallway. I hesitated to press the number pad. I wanted to run away. I wanted to cry. I'm scared just thinking on what he will do to me.

I never had these kinds of feeling during our first encounter. Perhaps it's because I was drunk at that time…I don't know. I held my phone tightly as I entered the numbers in the room and I heard a click. This is my chance!

I entered the room, it was dark. I flip the switch on the light switch and walked towards a small hallway. As soon as I saw the bed, I realize that no one was coming to help me...


	3. Yuu Prologue

**Yuu Prologue**

I was eating at the KFC near my college for lunch. As usual, I was alone. Although I get along with my classmates, I rarely got invited on eating with them. Not that I care since I wanted to eat alone.

Hey Yuu!

It's Yuuki. Yuuki is my best friend. We knew each other way back my childhood. After all, he is my neighbor and we used to hang out together and watch Hentai and Porn on our houses.

Why didn't you call me so we could eat together?

"I thought you were hanging out with girls again?"

"Actually, I got something for you. I'll show it to you when I got my order. Wait for me!"

"Sigh"

We still have forty minutes left and I still have two snack boxes to finish so I guess we can talk for a bit.

I already know what he will show me. It's probably a new porn or hentai. I pity him, I already graduated from being a virgin long ago…

Although it's been a while since I last have sex with Yuika-nee, Koharu-nee or with Kyouka-san. Right now, I'm focused on my studies since I want to enter a top university like Tokyo University. But lately, they seemed to be avoiding any sort of physical contact with me.

I guess they are still mad that I fell asleep during our vacation where they wanted to have a contest to see who I will get pregnant first. But then again, it's also their fault for failing asleep in the hot springs.

"There!"

Yuuki put his tray down the table. He ordered a Mighty Bucket and a bottle of Pepsi. It might seem a lot for some people but Yuuki is really muscular unlike me. After all, he is a member of the college basketball team and also a star player. It makes you wonder why he is hanging out to a guy who is total opposite of him.

"So what's this stuff that you wanted to show me?"

"It's actually for Yuu… Get it? For you?

"Is that a pun? It isn't funny… "

"I'm serious. One of the girls in our class asked me to give it to you…Here."

Yuuki placed an envelope before me. It seemed to be a love letter. The envelope is coloured pink and at the front had a handwritten note that said "For Yuu XXX".

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

Of course not, can't you trust your best friend? It's really from a girl!

"Who likes me?"

"I'm not going to tell you but the girl seemed to be real serious when she handed over the letter to me. How about you open it to prove that I'm not lying?"

"Fine… "

It's my first time receiving a love letter. I have to admit my heart was beating fast and I was nervous. Other than Yuika-nee and Koharu-nee, I'm not close to any other girl in my neighborhood let alone my class.

I opened the letter and in a cute and small handwriting, it read…

"Dear Yuu XXX,

Um…could you meet me at the rooftop after school? I have something to tell you…

Thank you…

K_"

The last part was erased and I could barely make out a letter "K". It's really a girl. I mean, I don't know any guy who could read as cute as this. I was excited but at the same time, I was nervous. I already have the three of them and it would be selfish for me to have a girlfriend… But…

"Finished reading it yet?"

"Yeah…"

"What does it say?"

"It's a secret."

"Since I know it's from a girl, all I can say is good luck!"

"Hurry up eating, I don't want to be late for class."

"You're right!"

We finished our food with 10 minutes to spare. Although we have to run back to college to reach the class in time. While in class. I can't help but get excited about the love letter I received. I kept looking around the class hoping I would be able to identify her…

She has a "K" on her name… Is it Hisako? Satsuki or Kaede? Kaede? Come to think of it, the letter does begin with "K" and the only girl with a "K" in the beginning is Kaede. But it can't be… Before I started having relations with the Tachibanas, I do admit that I had a bit of a crush to Kaede. Who is the only girl willing to talk to me at the start of the year and we have studied together in the library a couple of times. We still hang out from time to time.

Compared to any of the Tachibanas, her body isn't exactly as attractive as them. She is a flat chest after all but her face was beautiful. She had a long beautiful black hair like Yuika-nee and she is also from a rich family, although she does not show it. Her personality was like mine, she was a quiet girl who prefers hanging out in the library and reading books. She is a genius and a role model, she topped at the recent class exams.

If she really did confess to me, I don't know what to do. But thinking about it made me think about my relationship with the Tachibanas. How long will my relationship with them last? After all, I only started living with them about 6 months ago when my grandfather got admitted in the hospital. Depending on how someone sees it, unfortunately or fortunately my relationship steadily escalated to the point of me being able to have sex with every single one of them, I even took the virginities of Yuika-nee and Koharu-nee.

Am I being selfish? If anyone discovers what happened between us, anyone will be disgusted. They will probably see me as a leech who took advantage of the girls. My relationship with them isn't normal. Now that I think about it, maybe it was best that I wasn't able to have sex on any of them during our vacation since I didn't really think about the consequences of getting any one of them pregnant. How will I support the baby? I haven't even finished my studies and don't have a job. At the same time, the girl will suffer too…

Maybe it was a wake up call for me to man up. I never had physical contact let alone sex with them since the build for the vacation and I think it is for the best. I'm overstaying my welcome in the Tachibana household. I need to take responsibility for myself. I cannot keep throwing burden to them.

Honestly, although I don't want to admit it, my attraction to the Tachibanas were purely sexual. I didn't really feel love with any of them, it was more like lust. I don't even know what my feelings are for each of them… After all… None of the girls ever confessed to me. I'm sure they also feel the same way too. We were idiots who got lost and are now starting to get back on track. I know what I have done to them is unforgivable, but I will try my best to return back in some way or another all what they have done to me while I'm with them.

Maybe it's best if I get myself a girlfriend. I'm still going to have to keep a friendly relationship with the Tachibanas but I don't need to burden them with my selfish needs.

.

.

.

"Ding"

"Dong"

The school bell rang. School is over and I can finally confront the girl who send me the love letter. I waited for everyone to leave before I picked up my bag. Yuuki wished me good luck using a paper airplane while at class since he needed to go quickly after school for his club activities. I walk up the stairs until I reach the rooftop. When I opened the door, I saw a girl.

She had a small stature. There is not much difference between our heights. She had a black hair which was being harassed by the wind. It seems like she was watching the door to the rooftop the entire time, waiting for me to come. Her brown eyes were looking straight into my eyes. It was like a Anime confession scene.

She's Kaede without doubt. She was extremely nervous. Even though I'm still a couple of meters away from her, I could see her whole body shaking. She was holding her arms close to her chest and shouted unexpectedly:

"Y-Yuu-san! I-I l-like y-you! "

She stuttered with her words. She was extremely nervous and uncomfortable at confessing her feelings to me.

"Kaede-san…"

"Thank you for your feelings…"

When she heard that, her eyes started tearing up and she was shaking more than ever. Shit, I should have been more direct!

"I have… I also had a crush on you ever since we started hanging out…but are you sure you're fine with going out with a guy like me?"

When she that, she was speechless and still shaking. She was blushing heavily.

"Y-yes… Yuu-san is a very kind friend to me…"

"Then I guess I'm now your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend…"

"Y-yes…"

I move closer to her and hug her. As for Kaede, she gripped her hands onto my chest and muttering a monotone "Thank you".

"Thank you for liking me as well, Kaede…"

"Yuu…"

"Do you want to go somewhere? Maybe we could eat? Are you hungry?"

"A-A d-date now…? Only if you'll drop me home though…"

"Sure! Let's go!"

We went and hang out at McDonald's where we learn more about each other before I drop her off to her home. As I walk home, my thoughts were filled with what I talked about with Kaede.


	4. Yuika Chapter 2: Overnight game (Part 1)

There was a man sitting down at the side of the bed. This man was the same one who violated me during our vacation. His body become even more muscular. He was already on his boxers, he already decided that he will rape me again. Looking at him makes me scared especially that he was smiling fiercely like a predator looking at hints prey.

"W-why are you already here!?"

"Does it even matter? Be a good bitch and hurry up and strip."

"Fuck you!"

I tried to ran away but the door won't open. I forgot the numbers I entered before and I desperately entered random numbers hoping that it will open the door.

As Yuika tries to escape, the man begins approaching from behind.

"It's no use! I'm going to fuck you until the morning and if you don't resist, I won't be too rough on your body!"

"Stay away!"

I unlocked my phone and tried to call the police. But before I pressed the dial button…

A sharp pain shocked my body. I felt a strong punch hit me in the gut which caused me to fell down the floor.. The guy punched me. It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!

Gyaaaah!

The pain made me scream. It was probably the loudest scream I ever made up until now. I was also started crying because of the pain. I'm scared… Someone please save me! This guy is going to kill me!

"That's was a nice scream! Although you'll be making louder screams than that later in bed! Also, the rooms in this hotel are sound proof so you can cry, scream, and moan as loud as you want and nobody will save you! That also means I can do whatever I want to you and nobody will be able to stop me!".

"Aaah…"

All I can do is grasp in pain. This guy is the first guy to ever treated me like this. This guy is a monster. If he's fine hitting a girl, then he's won't hold back against me.

"D-Don't!"

He grabbed my hair and started dragging me. I'm still in pain because of his punch. He's treating me so roughly. The way he grip my hair and drag it was like he wanted to rip it apart from my scalp. He's hurting me so much.

"Hyaah! Stop! You're hurting me!"

He pull me up by raising my hair before pushing me to the bed.

"This is your last chance. Be a good bitch and strip or I will rip them for you!"

I lost all my will to resist. I don't want to get hurt anymore. It hopeless to resist, there's no way I would be able to fight him and escape this place. Maybe I should have went here in the first place. It was foolish for me to not report him to the police. This guy is a monster.

It made me realize how stupid I am. Isn't this the kind of mentality that caused me, my sister and my mother to be manipulated and raped by these guys? Now that I find myself trapped, it would be best for me to obey him…because right now, the only one that's going to be hurt is me.

"There we go! Hurry up since I want to get started already!"

I sat in the bed and remove my clothes. First, my T-shirt, then my skirt then my bra and panty. It was humiliating to willingly strip in front of the man who took advantage of me and rape me.

"Please don't hurt me…"

"We'll see…"

"No…"

The guy placed his body on top of me and grabbed my breasts. Suddenly, he started squeezing them.

"I miss these huge tits!"

"Aaaah! Stop squeezing them! It hurts!"

"Come on, scream some more!"

"Iyaaaaah!"

It hurts. The guy was putting all his strength at squeezing my breasts. I have no doubt in my mind that he will leave my body covered with bruises if he continues to be as rough like this. The pain gets worse though when he switched into pinching my nipples which cause me to scream again.

"Oh, what's this? You're already hard! You really have such pink nipples…"

"Ahhh!"

It hurts. Like how he squeezed my breasts, he was putting all his strength into pinching them. His fingers squeezed my nipples then pulling them and pressing them. This action forcefully caused them to become rock hard.

"Does it hurt? I will make one fine masochistic bitch out of you like this!"

"Hyiiiiii!"

Using his fingernails, he pinched my nipples with all his strength and very slowly pull them. It hurts, I can feel his nails piercing my skin and slowly clawing them. I screamed with all my might, it hurts so much. Even with all my screaming and tears, the guy isn't even fazed. In fact, he was smiling. He is enjoying inflicting paid just like a sadist. As his fingers reach the tip of my nipples, he pinched them even harder before pulling them quickly. This caused my whole body to jerk in pain.

"Oops! Your nipples are bleeding in the tips!"

"Hii!"

I felt his fingernails took a bit of my skin from nipples and were bleeding. The pain was still there and it was hard for me to bear. But before I can prepare myself, the guy squeezed my breasts as hard as he could and placed my nipples as close to each other as possible.

"Stop… You really hurting me…"

I begged him to stop. But he simply exposed his teeth and bite my nipples. If it isn't obvious by now, I screamed with all my might again. He was not biting them for fun but biting them like he wanted to rip them off, more so as he started pulling with teeth. It hurts so much but it not as much as the pain I received when he tried to peel my nipples using his fingernails.

"You'll leave a mark!!!"

His torture to my nipples last for a short while. By the time he was finish, my nipples was covered with bite marks. Even so, the pain continued to exist in my body. I was already out of breath from screaming…

"Oops, your nipples are already full of marks!? That was fun, though! Next time, I'll be sure to bring some presents for your nipples!"

"S…Stop… Please…!"

The guy then sat down my chest and placed his dick between my breasts. The sight of his dick scared me. It was gigantic. It was, about two and a half as thick as Yuu's and maybe 2 and a half inches bigger. I'm scared to look at it.

Like before, he squeeze my breasts against his penis as hard as he could and started thrusting his penis. Again, it hurts. I'm also concerned on how hard he was thrusting his dick as it felt like he was going to leave a bruise. The tip of his dick was hitting my lips hard with every thrust he makes. It was disgusting. The smell of his penis was awful and nauseating.

"Hey! Lick the tip if you don't want me to peel nipples again!"

That threat was enough to obey him. If he damage my nipples any further, I'm sure the marks already covering it will become permanent. I already knew that the marks on my nipples now will probably remain there for weeks… I really hope none of them will become permanent.

As I open my lips to release my tongue. I noticed how big the tip of his dick is, it's bigger the my mouth. As I lick his dick, I can taste urine mixed with a slimy liquid. It's probably pre cum. The taste was horrendous and disgusting. Combined with the smell, I wanted to vomit. But in all honesty, it was so different from Yuu's but rather the taste is so more sour and strong than Yuu's. All I can do is to lick the tip and around it… Just like what I did during our first encounter… And I wished it was more like that… Because as of now, he is damaging and abusing my body rather than simply using it.

The feeling of his penis rubbing against my skin felt weird. The lack of lubrication made it rougher than during our vacation. It was hard and will probably leave a bruise or a large red mark between my breasts. It felt rough.

After a while, the guy was thrusting even faster than before. I'm already know what's coming up. He's going to cum and…

"Hyiii!"

He was squeezing my nipples again, pulling them and twisting them in all directions. Fortunately, he was using his fingertips instead of his fingernails but they still hurt like hell.

"It's here!"

I can feel his whole dick tremble as he thrust faster and faster. I can feel his dick building pressure and the tip tightening.

"I'm cumming!"

But before he ejaculated, he forced his dick into my mouth. Again, it hurts. The size of his dick caused my mouth to expand to its limits, as if my jaw was going to dislocate at any moment. As he ejaculated, he pinched my nipples using fingernails even harder than before. The pain was intense. Normally, I would be force clench my teeth but the size of his dick meant that I can't even move my mouth. His cum shoot out and filled my mouth with cum. He released so much cum inside my mouth that it felt I was going to suffocate.

"You're going to drink every single drop of my cum or I won't take my dick out, bitch!"

I don't even want to do what he ordered but I didn't have any choice. The taste of his cum was so sour and swallowing them was the hardest thing I ever done. I wanted to vomit but the dick inside my mouth won't let me.

Unlike Yuu's, his cum was thicker and has more of a sour and salty taste. The amount was definitely more than what Yuu could ejaculate. The thickness and the taste makes it difficult to swallow. I tried my hardest to swallow them all but the act was made more difficult because of the dick inside my mouth. Within moments, I was running out of air and my eyes started rolling up and it felt that I was going to choked to death…until the guy realized what was going on and quickly removed his penis. As his dick left my mouth, some of his cum spill out and I gasp for air.

"That was close, I almost killed you!"

I can't even respond. I was crying so much as well as taking in as much air as I can. I don't ever want to experience that feeling again. I don't want to die but this guy may kill me, intentionally or accidentally. I'm thankful he removed his dick just in time or else, I…I…

I don't even want to think about it. My only focus right now is surviving this ordeal. I jerked my head back in order to puke the remaining cum.

Even after what happened to me, the guy didn't even give me a break.

"Wow! You even wet the bed!"

I wet the bed? I didn't even realize it. My mind was in a dazed. I can't seem to focus on what's going on.

"You're already wet so here I go!"

"Noooo!"

The dick slowly entered my pussy. I can feel the tip already spreading my labia to its limits. It hurts…

"Shit, it still as tight as ever. I think I would need to force my dick in so it would probably hurt a lot…especially that there's nothing numbing the pain. You haven't forgotten yet but my dick is as thick as hell!"

"Hiii!"

Unlike the feeling during our first encounter, there was no alcohol to numb the pain of give me pleasure. I can feel everything. This doesn't feel good at all, his dick is abnormally thick. It hurts so much, like my virginity is being taken again. If this goes on, I think I'm going to die!

"I'm going to start moving!"

"Don't!!!"

You may think I'm exaggerating but I'm not. Rather than the flesh on my vagina squeezing, his dick is ripping it apart. His dick is so thick that I can feel my vagina reaching it's breaking point. My flesh are very tense while my bones are trembling. With every thrust he makes, his dick is scraped against the walls of my vagina and sends shockwaves of pain across my body.

It hurts… Pain is all I can feel with every thrust he makes. It feels so uncomfortable. It doesn't feel good at all. Having sex with Yuu is better, it feels better and I feel any pain, just happiness. This guy is a monster.

All I can do is grip the bed sheets as hard as I could, cry and scream. The guy played with my breasts, squeezing, pinching g and biting them. As much as I want to back, the pain paralyzed my body. After a while, he bend my legs up to shoulders and he started to thrust faster. By now, he was able to fully insert his dick and started hitting my uterus. The pain only increases. Every time he hits my uterus… Or more like punch it, I get a squishy feeling across my body along with pain. It doesn't make me feel good, rather it shocks my body. I just want this to end.

I knew he was going to cum soon and he isn't wearing a condom. Rather than resist, I just didn't say anything. I don't want him to hurt me anymore. Besides, I can always take birth control pills…I still have the pack that mom gave me after we went back from the vacation.

As his dick shakes, the guy grabbed my breasts as tightly as he could and shouted "I'm cumming!". It is painful to me and I didn't even cum… Because the pain overload my senses.

He stabbed his dick against my uterus and released his semen. I can feel my uterus being filled with his semen… I just hoped I don't get pregnant…

I'm just glad this is over… I'm tired. I can finally go home and let my body recovered. I can already see bruised and bite marks on my breasts…

He takes his dick out my vagina before reaching something under the bed. I really thought he was getting his clothes but…

He took out a bag…

"The main event is about to start!"

"Let me go… Please…"

"Gaaaah!!!"

I felt his right first hit my stomach, which caused me some dizziness as well some vomiting. It hurts... It hurts so much. I was momentarily dazed, I can't focus my eyes, I don't know what's happening to me. All I know is the man was attaching something in my arms and legs...

My eyesight become darker and darker and I black out again...

"I might have been too rough..."

The man was boasting to himself. He was attaching wrists and leg restraints to the unconscious girl. He was smiling as he did so.

"But it's worth it since it will give me time to restrain you and prepare a special enema."

The guy didn't care at all about what he was doing towards the girl. He only have one thing is his mind, "to have fun". He is a sadist, as long as he enjoyed doing something, he doesn't care whether he is hurting someone or not.

He threw the contents of the bag on the desk at the side of the bed. The things scattered on the desk were some condoms, several wired bullet vibrators, a whip, a huge syringe with a big tip, several bottles of liquid (ingredients for enema), several bottles of lubricants and lotion, several tapes of varying thickness, a chained collar, a flapjack, a Speculum, two pairs of metal clips, a ball gag and a asshole plug.

He threw the whip, the asshole plug and a bottle of Pepee on the bed. He then went to the bathroom carrying the syringe and two bottles of liquid. Several minutes later, he returned to the bed carrying a syringe full of thick fluid and small pale which was also full of thick fluid.

The helpless girl was still unconscious. He grabbed the ball gag and attached it to the mouth of the girl.

"It fits just right...".

He then grabbed another bag. The bag was long like a gym bag. As the guy opened it, it become clear what's inside it. Inside the bag was three long GoPro Camera stands, Five GoPro Hero 6 Black Cameras (All loaded with 200GB SD cards) and some accessories. He took out the tripods and set the cameras. Two cameras are set up at each side of the bed and another camera was set up at the front of the bed. A camera was mounted on the head of the bed while the last GoPro Hero 6 camera was laying on the bed.

The guy went on the bed and turned Yuika so her back and ass is facing him. He then inspected her asshole.

[It's coloured pink just like her nipples and it's small too... This is going to be fun, although I do hope my cock will not rip her asshole.]

He moved his face closer to her asshole to inspect it throughly...

[She's been taking care of her body well, other than my cum, I don't really see any dirt outside her asshole. I'm impressed. ]

and use his nose to sniff it...

[It stinks... Which probably means she's has been storing some poop... I'm excited to see the "fireworks"...

Judging by the smell, well it smells of poop (Duh!) although I would say it smell is not as strong.]

The guy then carefully loosened Yuika's asshole and applied loads of lubricant outside and inside her asshole. His fingers was dipped with lubricant, slowly encircled Yuika's asshole. After a while he was able to fit one of his finger inside...

[It's dirty... Just as I thought. I guess I really need to use the enema to clean her asshole and loosen it up further... Although I would love to try fucking her with her poop as a lubricant and forcing her to clean my cock full of her own poop afterwards...]

He wipe his finger on the bed sheets.

"Well then, the preparations are done... Which means it's time to wake up bitch!"

He grabbed the whip and delivered a powerful blow on Yuika's buttocks...

Mghhmmgh!

I was awoken by sharp pains. Something hard keeps hitting my butt cheeks. They are painful... But something is wrong... Why can't I hear my screams!? There's something in my mouth and I can hardly breathe. My mind felt so messed up, I don't know what's happening. My eyesight was blurry, I can't keep them open because of the pain. I know that I was crying already.

I tried moving arms but they were bound by something heavy and I realized that was the case for my feet as well.

"You're awake! Did you have a nice nap? Let's get started then!"

That voice! I'm starting to realize what's happening... He knocked me out in order to restrained me. As I tried to talk, I can't. As I lowered my eyes, there was a ball with a few holes between my teeth. Fear suddenly spread through my entire body. Not just an ordinary kind of fear, it was something scarier. It felt that I was going to be killed and there is nothing I can do about it.

Why did he have to do this? My mouth is in pain, I never experience this kind of pain in my mouth before. The ball between my teeth was rock hard and big, it was making my mouth open to its limits. It felt like my jaw is going to split apart in any moment. Nasty things was flowing into my imagination, I know how violent and uncaring this guy is... I nearly died just now. I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Someone save me! As I panicked, my mouth become drier and hotter. I was so busy thinking that I didn't realized my arms were already hanging because the guy attracted my restraints in one of the poles on the headstand of the bed. The position of my body was uncomfortable, my upper body was raised while legs were in a kneeling position.

I struggled with all my might because if I don't get away from him, I will die...

"Come on, struggle all you want! It's better for them after all!"

He was taunting me... and there wasn't anything I can do. I can't move, I can't speak, I'm completely helpless.

"Take this!"

Something slapped me again. This time, it was on my back. It was painful and I screamed, it happened again and I screamed, it happened again and again and again. I don't know many times he attacked my back. All I know was that I can only hear gasps coming out of my mouth and my back was in pain. I don't know how my back looks, was it sore and full of red marks? Was there cuts? Is it covered by blood? I can't see it and I'm scared. Will I be able to show my back... No, not just my back... But my body to Yuu after this nighttl. ? I never shown him my naked body for a long time, not even during the vacation where we were supposed to create a baby... Instead of...

Tears was flowing down Yuika's face this entire time. Her body was sweating heavily. There were small streaks of blood in her back which was very red. Her eyes were unfocused. She was a girl who knows there was nothing she could do but couldn't accept it.

"It's time to prepare the fireworks!"

Fireworks? What fireworks? Am I becoming insane? Please... Just end this now...

Hyiiii!

Something blunt and cold was rubbing against my butthole. I'm scared... My back is stinging with pain... I can't struggle anymore... I don't want to get hit anymore...

I... I...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Something huge is being thrusted in my butthole... It hurts! It hurts! I can feel the insides of my asshole squeezing whatever is inside of it...

Hyiiiiii!

Something very very cold, slimy liquid flowing into my asshole. What the hell is this? What is he putting into my asshole? my mouth was very hot and dry, I can feel my own laboured and hot breaths coming out of the holes of the ball gag. I was dizzy, only the stinging pains in my body was keeping me somehow awake. My shoulders are starting to hurt...

Ahhhh!

The guy finally removed the thing in my butthole... My stomach doesn't feel good, for some reason my lower body feels weird and...

Hyiiiii!

Something went in and started pouring that liquid again... This time... I can feel my lower stomach getting bigger and heavier...

After a few moments, it was pulled out again...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

The guy insert something huge into my asshole. It hurts so much, my insides feel like they are splitting apart. It's hard, it's spreading my insides... If this goes on... My asshole would becomd loose!

Wait... It can't be...

Is it an enema!? No... There's no way! He's going to rip my asshole! Noooo! Noo! Aaaaaaaah! Save me! Yuu!

Yuika screamed with her might, but even with all of her screams she is giving out, only muffled gasps are coming out of her mouth due to the ball gag. What the guy thrusted into Yuika's butthole was an oversized butt plug. He was doing his best to loosen her up, since he doesn't want to rip her asshole. Normally, he wouldn't be this careful to a girl but the bitch he is currently training is a special one, she's probably the best he has ever fucked and he would like to keep playing with her for as long as possible. Although he would prefer her mother or sister whom he has also fucked (because of their better bodies) when he and his friends raped them during the summer vacation, he finds Yuika more interesting. It wouldn't be a unrealistic claim to say he would have broken Kyouka or Koharu easily if he treated them as he is to Yuika right now. To him, Yuika was different from them. She was a strong girl with a resilient atittude, but he realised that deep inside Yuika was a masochistic side, a side he only see flashes of during the summer vacation.

He was intent on waking that Yuika's hidden masochism within her and he can only do that by breaking Yuika physically and mentally. He likes breaking girls, he only sees girls as toys. As much as he wants to break Yuika tonight and mark her body physically, he has been ordered to keep his sadistic tendencies in check by his boss. However, this doesn't stop him from doing whatever he wants physically as long as they won't be visible to anyone and knowing Yuika, he knows she wouldn't dare tell anyone of what he did to her especially if he blackmails her.

Uuuuuuhhhh...

My legs are weakening, my stomach is hurting... Fuck this... I can't let him see me like this...

"How is it? I used a rather thick enema mixed with some other things that will make you feel good."

Fuck you... Fuck you... Fuck you... This can't be happening...

"I'm not going to wait for you all night, if you're going to hold it in. I hope you're prepared for this!"

Slap*

Aaaaaah!

He's whipping my butt again and every time he strikes it, my lower body becomes more tense, making my butthole clamps stronger against that thing he put inside me. It hurts... It's painful, my entire body is in pain...

I can't...

"That stinks! Did you just fart? I can't wait to see your poop shoot out from your asshole!"

Fuck you! I'm going to kill you! Fuck-

Damn it... My lower body feels so queasy...

I can't hold it in anymore...

My body is in pain, the continuous whipping of the guy is marking my body physically, am I going to be able to show my body to Yuu again? Yuu... Save me... Because if you don't I'll...

Yuika lost track of time, her mouth was dry, her feverish body heat was too much for her to endure. Her hot breaths stings her mouth, everything felt to hazy for her.

When the guy finally pool the buttplug from Yuika's asshole, poop and fluids from the enema burst out, making a mess in the area in front of the bed. Even the camera on the front got splatter with poop.

That's amazing! Nice shot! It stinks though!

The guy was laughing, looking to humiliate and degrade Yuika even more but he wasn't expecting her reaction...

Yuika was lifeless, she is still alive but other than her breaths, all her body parts were not moving. Her arms were still and her eyes were staring down blankly.

Did she give up? She could well be. But what would any other girl do in this hopeless situation? Many will probably struggle and cry, but what about the strong girls? Wouldn't they turned and deny what their captor wants them to do?

The guy wasn't pleased with Yuika's reaction. He wants to break her, turn her into to a submissive and masochistic toy, he wants to see her give up to despair.

He grabbed Yuika's hair and pull her face towards him. When his eyes met Yuika's, her eyes was fierce and angry. He was unnerved for a moment, but he soon realize something then smiled...

Yuika hasn't realized it yet... That she's being filmed...

The guy grabbed Yuika's hair and forcibly turned head to the left towards the camera.

"That's was really a nice shot, you know? I forgot to tell you but you're actually being filmed! Your scat scene earlier would be big!"

I'm being filmed... No, that's... No! This can't be happening!

Before Yuika can react, she felt her asshole being torn apart. It was obvious what happened, the guy forced his cock into her asshole.

Tears rush down her eyes, the emotional shock from discovering she was being filmed as well as the intense pain from her anal defloration left her mind blank.

Yuika's violent screams were muffled by the ball gag on her mouth. Gasping and muffled voices was the only sounds that are coming out of the ball gag. Her mouth was so dry which added to her already hellish experience. Her eyes are as open as they can be, the intense pain was just too much.

Everytime, the guy's cock comes out and comes in, it felt like it was stabbing an already open and bleeding wound. The guy was merciless, he doesn't give a fuck about Yuika's well being. He is thrusting his cock as rough and fast as he could and slapping Yuika's hard at times. It only took a few slaps for him to mark Yuika's buttocks with his hands. It was very painful, especially the areas the guy was slapping had already been assaulted by the guys whips. While there was no cuts, it was clear bruises will develop. As time passed by, the hand marks in Yuika's buttocks are becoming redder and more noticeable. The guy also started to put more action in his movements, grabbing Yuika's ass and squeezing them violently as he slammed his waist against Yuika's buttocks.

As this point, Yuika was more like an onahole than a living girl. Her body and mind was still shocked by the pain and her screams are becoming more muted. Not only was her anal defloration was painful, but the stinging pain from the guy's assault in her buttocks added even more pain. She was close to losing consciousness. Her mouth was so hot and dry that barely any trace of saliva is her mouth. The ball gag was felt like it was choking her. It was a horrible feeling. She was very thirsty as well.

Around a few minutes later, the guy was close to ejaculation. His hands were grabbing to Yuika's ass, which is very sore at this point. It wouldn't be suprising if large bruises develop because of the whipping, slapping and squeezing of the guy.

"I'm cumming!"

The guy hands squeezed Yuika's buttocks as hard as it can to the point the his nails was denting Yuika's ass. It took a couple of moments for him to finish ejculating. It was shocking sight, Yuika's buttocks was red all over and nail marks from his tight grip during his ejaculation was visible. Some slight bruising is already developing. In addition to this, Yuika's asshole is gaping as wide as possible. The guys thick cum mixed with poop and tiny streaks of blood was flowing down from her asshole. He unhook the hook from Yuika's hand restraints from the bed's headstand and turned her over. Yuika was unconscious, her breathing was weak and other than her weak breathing, her body was pretty lifeless. Realising the situation, the guy pick up a mineral water bottle and unload all of it down Yuika's ball gag. He then remove the ball gag, allowing Yuika to finally breath properly. After a few moments, Yuika's breathing was normal again but she was still unconscious.

He decided to let Yuika rest for a bit while he grabs his phone. As he text his friends asking them about their progress, an idea suddenly came into his head. He search for Yuika's phone in the room and placed it beside Yuika's head.

"It's already midnight though... I wonder if he will answer..."


End file.
